There's Us
by HoshiGirl
Summary: Hermione esta enamorada, como cualquier adolescente... pero el problema es que, son dos los chicos que la traen loquita...y uno de ellos es un amor imposible, pero el mas fuerte de todos


**Sumarie: **Hermione siente una extraña sensación por un Sly y un Gry… y tiene que averiguar que mala jugada le esta haciendo su corazón y al cual chico le pertenece. Se mete en plan de espia…pero termina atrapada en una situación muy complicada… nada bueno jugar con el corazon de alguien…

**Un Cumpleaños, un nuevo amigo y la confusion de hermione**

Allí estaba ella, Hermione Granger, de 16 años, igual que siempre; su castaño pelo ondulado le llegaba a los hombros, su aspecto descuidado y su bolso con libros de estudios.

Hoy iba a ser un día increíble, era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y lo había planeado en grande. Había logrado hacer que los Dursley dejaran la casa haciéndoles creer que se habían ganado un viaje, cosa que le salio cara ya que los tuvo que enviar a México a un hotel de lujo junto las playas.

-México? Eso es lejos! – chillo tía petunia mirando a Hermione… bueno, a la chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes…

-Lo se! No es grandioso? Son muy afortunados! Y no tienen que preocuparse por su casa ya que yo misma me encargare de su seguridad y cuidado. Aquí tiene tres pasajes, disfrútenlo!

Hay que ser muy tonto para dejarle la casa a alguien desconocido, pero que se iba a hacer eran los dursley.

-Ron! Como va el plan?- grito asegurándose de que Harry no estuviera en su habitación ni en ninguna parte de la casa.

-Harry esta con Ginny ya te dije… lo va a traer a las 8! No subestimes a Gin sabe como mantener a alguien ocupado.

Herm soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y bajo a la sala, ya estaban casi listos, había mesas de comida, sillas, bebidas, globos, luces, música, regalos…etc.!

Ya a las siete habían llegado todos sus amigos a la casa de los Dursley: Luna, el combo completo de los Weasley, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fleur, incluso Cho, Victor Krum y otros.

-Todos listos! – Anuncio Hermione- dentro de una hora llegara Harry, Ron! Arréglate la camisa, quieres?- lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo, el refunfuño y se la metió.

-Oye… se que voy a morir después de esto…pero, y tu cuando te vas a arreglar?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Yo…ya estoy lista idiota!

-OH…

-grrr….- se acerco para darle un manotazo a Ron pero Luna se uso en medio con cara pensativa.

-Ven…-la arrastro escaleras arriba y se encerraron en el cuarto de Harry.

-Bien! Aquí traje algo para ti…-hermione la miro extrañada- por si acaso ya sabes… jeje

Saco un vestido de falda corta de color negro y una línea que se dibujaba a través de el de color verde, luego saco unos tacones y mucho maquillaje.

Se arreglo para que la enfadada hermione se lo pusiera y la maquillo. La arrastro hasta el espejo y la obligo a mirarse.

Se veía espectacular! Su reflejo dio una vuelta emocionada y le dijo a Luna.

-Es fantástico!

-Gracias! – le dijo Luna- wao! Mira! Es amable conmigo no como t… bueno mejor me callo… que opinas? – casi le grito emocionada.

-Es…esta bien- pero en el reflejo del espejo apareció otra persona junto a Herm, era Harry.

-hey.! Ustedes que hacen en mi habitación… bueno… en… la habitación del chico de mi espejo! –las tres (Herm, su reflejo y Luna) lo miraron extrañado. Pero el chico no espero respuesta y miro a la Herm del reflejo.

-Estas bellísima!

-Gracias- dijeron ambas Hermione sonrojadas

-Bien! Vamos! Oye por cierto como es que… tu… -decía luna mirando el reflejo de Harry …sin que hubiese un Harry en la habitación- bueno no importa.

Luna bajo primero y luego la siguió Herm, que provoco un gran Ooooh! En los chicos que estaban allí, Krum se acerco a las escaleras y le dio la mano.

-Estas prreciosa… Herrm

-Gracias…-susurro ella sonrojada. Ron los veía desde el otro lado de la sala con el entrecejo fruncido y susurrando para el mismo palabras inentendibles pero de seguro de desprecio hacia el búlgaro.

---

-Bien…! HARRY YA LLEGAMOS A LA CASA! NO TE PARECE ESO GRANDIOSO! ESTAMOS AQUÍ BAJANDO DEL AUTOBUS NOCTAMBULO AL CUAL NO QUIERO VOLVER A SUBIRME MAS NUNCA!

-Es… me alegro Gin, pero no creo que sea necesario que grites…-rió Harry ayudándola a bajar. Caminaban hacia la puerta. Y Harry se puso nervioso y miraba a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo.

-Gin… yo…quería agradecerte, por, ya sabes, pasar conmigo mi cumpleaños, eres la única que se acordó porque nadie me escribió ni nada… y bueno…gracias…- le dio una abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa.

-De nada Harry…- murmuro- d-de seguro tienes montón de cartas sobre tu cama, de todos modos recuerda que estuvimos afuera todo el día…

El chico asistió, ya estaba frente a la puerta.

-ESPERA HARRY! SE ME CAYO ALGO! …NO ESPERA! YO QUIERO ABRIR LA PUERTA! – le quito las llaves del chico de la mano y la metió en la cerradura. – MIRA QUE MUGGLES TAN INGENIOSOS! YA TENGO LA LLAVE EN LA CERRADURA… Y TIENE BASTANTES SEGUROS…YA MIRA YA ESTA!

Harry la miro extrañado por sus gritos… pero no le presto atención y entro a la casa.

--

-Bien…! HARRY YA LLEGAMOS A LA CASA! NO TE PARECE ESO GRANDIOSO! ESTAMOS AQUÍ BAJANDO DEL AUTOBUS NOCTAMBULO AL CUAL NO QUIERO VOLVER A SUBIRME MAS NUNCA

Hermione se sobresalto.

-Es Gin es gin! Y esta con Harry! Ya llegaron! Todos apaguen todo! Escóndanse! Rápido rápido!

-Calma Hermione! – Ron las arrastro con el al ver que la chica, a pesar de gritar que se escondieran, estaba parada en medio de la sala dando vueltas en circulo, se ocultaron en una esquina detrás del sofá, en un espacio muy pequeño, pero el nerviosismo de Herm la hizo hacer caso omiso de la cara del pelirrojo.

-Hogar dulce hogar! Dijo Ginny entrando a la sala oscura.

-No diría dulce… pero bueno, prenderías las luces, están junto a ti.

Ginny las prendió y Harry se quedo en Shock, toda la sala estaba adornada y un gran cartel decía: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! Y todos sus amigos saltaron de las partes más inesperadas de la casa y le brincaron encima abrazándolo y dándole golpecitos en la cabeza, haciendo mucho ruido.

Finalmente lo dejaron respirar y Harry quedo en el centro de la sala, tieso.

-Harry! Di algo! – dijo hermione parándose frente a el con una gran sonrisa y sacudiéndolo.

-Yo… estoy…sorprendido!

-Bien! Ese era el plan! – la castaña lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – feliz cumple, Harry!

El la vio y sonrió, miro a su alrededor, todos aplaudían y gritaban por música y comida, Herm rodó los ojos feliz y cogio a Harry de la mano, llevándolo a un sillón para que pasara el susto.

-C-como…

-No vamos a hablar de eso, tienes que disfrutar!

-Seeeeh! Cerveza de mantequillaa! Cerveza de mantequilla! También hay bebidas mas fuertes si les provocan- le decían los gemelos a todos y les guiñaban un ojo a las chicas que habían asistido.

Ginny se acerco a Harry y lo saco a bailar y Herm bailaba con Victor, luego con Ron, luego con los gemelos, cosa que le quito las ganas de seguir bailando ya que los gemelos le hacían todo tipo de comentarios sobre su vestido y piernas.

-Deberias mostrarlas mas! – Herm les pego un golpe en el hombro a cada uno para que se callasen.

-Ahora sabemos…mi querida Herm…. Que estas buenota! Y te tenemos que proteger de sádicos como …mi hermano Ron, Krum, y nosotros! – ella soltó una carcajada pero se fue a sentar mientras se bajaba el vestido para que le cubriera mas las piernas. Estaba dispuesta a subir a cambiarse cuando Harry la saco a bailar.

-Herm…entre tanta gente no había podido decirte que te veías espectacular- le sonrió el moreno.

-Gracias Harry, tu también estas grandioso! – le dijo sarcástica mirando la camisa medio metida del chico, el único zapato que llevaba y su pelo mas despeinado que nunca.

-Ja, ja! Ustedes me dejaron asi, maltratan al cumpleañero! – de repente la música cambio y empezó a sonar una lenta, el DJ que se encargaba de todo hizo que las luces se apagaran con magia y encendió unos reflectores con luz bajas de colores.

Harry la abrazo y empezó a bailar, pero Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y lo pisaba a cada rato "que te pasa tonta… es Harry no un dragón colacuerno!" se relajo y le siguió la pista.

-Gracias Herm…se que fuiste tu la que planeo todo esto – le dijo con media sonrisa- eres las mejor amiga del mundo.

Amiga… "si hermione, amiga! Que mas? Que te pasa!"

-Y tu el mejor amigo del planeta! – apoyo su frente en su hombro y siguieron bailando.

Ya se avecinaba el amanecer y todos estaban mas que borrachos. La señora Weasley les echaba el regañón mientras los botaba uno por uno a sus casas por la chimenea que había creado con magia.

-No puedo creerlo! Como se me fue de las manos! _Hip _son todos menores de edad! Quien ha visto! Y tu ginny! No sabes lo que te espera!

-Venga mamá – le replico- es un día importante! Es el cumpleaños de Harry! – balbuceo

-TIENES 15 AÑOS! – le jalo de la oreja y la tiro por la chimenea, pero ella se regreso y corrió hacia Harry dándole un abrazo y un beso en ambas mejillas, luego cogio carrera y se perdió en la chimenea.

-Harry, querido, descansa! Tienes que _hip _descansar… nos vemos en el callejón diagon antes de las clases…adiós! Adiós Herm! Gran fiesta…- y se fue dando tumbos.

Herm se tumbo en el sofá muerta de la risa, la casa estaba echa un desastre, luego de parar de reírse vio a Harry, que la miraba fijamente, de pie frente a ella.

-Que tengo cara de Malfoy que tanto te da risa? – dijo poniendo se pie y empujándolo con un dedo.

-No- dijo el sonriendo- tienes cara de la mejor amiga y chica del mundo, gracias Herm… todo esto…no me lo esperaba- se sentaron ambos en el sofá y el le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Harry, tu mereces esto y mas, sabes?

-Si claro! – dijo en broma – pero sinceramente, es lo mejor que han hecho por mi… es… mi primera fiesta de verdad…que digo mi primera y única fiesta.

-Lamento no haber estado para ti en tus cumpleaños anteriores.

-Que dices! Tu y ron hacían que mis cumpleaños fueran lo máximo! Para mi tener amigos que lo recuerden es grandioso… pero esto es el cielo. – le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie.

-ahg! – dijo cayéndose encima de la chica al tropezar con una cabeza encogida en el suelo, proveniente de los inventos de los gemelos, la cogio y le dio un mordisco.

-Waa! Harry asqueroso! – dijo Herm riéndose.

-Egta ritgca! Qfguierez?

-No Harry… estoy sumamente exhausta –dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Vamos a dormir entonces.

Hermione asintió y lo siguió, empezaron a subir las escaleras a duras penas y muertos de risa, estaban mas que borrachos, entraron a la habitación y Harry se tiro en su cama.

-Weno Harry mi cielo! Me voy a dormir … chauzz…

-Herm! Adonde vas a dormir.. Ven – dijo el sin abrir los ojos y haciendo un espacio en su cama.

-Esta bien…- se tiro con el chico y se metió debajo de las sabas, se quito los zapatos y le paso un brazo por el estomago a Harry, no paso ni un minuto y ya ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, eran las 5 de la mañana cuando la casa volvió a estar en paz.

Herm empezó a despertar, se dio media vuelta pero un brazo la cogio y la pego mas a otro cuerpo, abrió un ojo y dio de lleno con la cara de Harry, profundamente dormido.

Suspiro y aun soñolienta se puso de pie, vio el reloj.

-Las…5 de la tarde? Bien… ahora soy lechuza y voy a estar despierta toda las noches…

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, no soportaba el dolor, estaba sorprendida de cómo varias cervezas de mantequilla supuestamente inofensivas la habían dejado.

Bajo y atravesó la desastrosa sala hacia la cocina, preparo una taza de te caliente y se sentó en la mesa, tomo un trajo y apoyo la cabeza en la tabla quedándose dormida, pero un ruido en la sala la despertó de nuevo.

Se tomo lo que quedaba del te y vio a Harry entrar a la cocina quitándose pedazos de papel y vasos del pie que habían hecho que se cayera al bajar las escaleras.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Herm y se sentó junto a ella.

-Parecemos una pareja de viejos, Harry.

-de viejos no… - dijo sacándole la lengua- pero somos una gran pareja a que si?

Ella rodó la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa, el se la devolvió e hizo lo mismo que Herm apoyando su cabeza a la mesa.

-Que desastre… crees que Dobby quiera venir a limpiarlo? Le podemos dar un par de calcetines... – pero al ver la cara de su amiga que decía claramente que le iba a dar un discurso sobre los elfos y sus derechos, retiro el comentario.

Pasaron los que restaba de la tarde limpiando la casa, y ya a las ocho, cuando habían terminado y estaban viendo películas, oyeron un carro entrar en la cochera. Se miraron extrañados y corrieron a ver por la ventana.

Eran los Dursley, que llegaban de su viaje, Hermione se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano y empezó, de nuevo nerviosa, a dar vueltas por la sala.

-Se me había olvidado por completo! Regresaban hoy! Que hago que hago! Me verán aquí…!

-Tranquila Herm! Oye me hubieses dicho que fuiste tu la que les preparaste el viaje y colaboro en la compra de un boleto sin regreso…- dijo decepcionado de ver a su única familia.

-Queeee hagooo!

-Primero deja de correr en círculos! Ven! – apago la tele y subieron a su habitación, cerro la puerta con llave y se sentó en la cama.

-Listo, aquí no te van a encontrar- se acerco a su armario y saco una camisa y un short limpio, y se lo dio a la chica.

Ella lo miro con cara de What?

-Herm… sabes que andas con un vestido de minifalda de ayer..Arrugado y mostrando tu pantys por toda la casa? – dijo sonriendo. Hermione se puso totalmente roja y le tiro la sabana en la cara.

-HARRY POTTER! Pervertido! Me debiste decir algo!

-Supuse que te gustaba andar asi!- dijo riéndose – venga Herm que somos como hermanos! Me has visto también en ropa interior, dijo señalándose, efectivamente, andaba en bóxer y camiseta. Herm se dio la vuelta tapándose los ojos y se encerró en el armario cambiándose.

- como puedes andar asi! No ves que estoy aquí! Y yo soy una estupida! No! Si quieres! Andemos desnudos por toda la casa te parece! – gritaba molesta desde el interior del armario, saco una mano por una rendija y le paso a Harry un pantalón y una camisa. Después de estar vestidos volvió a salir, mirando al chico enfadada.

-Olvidemos este lapso de nuestras vidas…-susurro.

-Hecho! – Harry la abrazo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Pero la voz de su tío Vernon hizo que se detuvieran y ambos cayeran al suelo.

-POTTER! ESTAS ALLI! QUE ES ESE RUIDO! YA LLEGAMOS Y ESTAS HACIENDO NUESTRAS VIDAS MISERABLES…!

Harry miro la puerta pensativo, luego su calendario, al día siguiente habían clases, asi que se dirigió a su baúl y lo empezó a hacer.

-Que haces?

-Herm… por si no lo has notado, mañana hay clases y no tengo ningún libro… y tu tampoco.- la chica pego un grito pero luego se tapo la boca con la mano.

-Cierto!- susurro, empezó a buscar la ropa que cargaba puesta antes de que Luna le hiciera el cambio, pero no la encontraba.

-Oh rayos! Luna se llevo mi ropa! Ahora como salgo!

-Ese vestido es muy sexy…- dijo Harry riéndose en burla.

-cállate!

-Herm, te ves muy… adorable con mi ropa, déjatela.- ella cargaba un short negro y una camiseta roja con un numero dibujado que le tapaba los shorts.

-Si claro, bella me veo, pero no hay tiempo… vamonos! …espera…como – se volvió a golpear la frente.

-voy a distraerlos, tu sal detrás de mi cuando te avise.

Después de que los dursley gritaran a Harry que no volviera más nunca y que Dudley hiciera un escándalo jurando haber visto una chica salir corriendo. Por fin estaban a varias cuadras de Privet Drive 4.

-Y como vamos a ir?- le pregunto Herm

-no es la manera mas agradable…pero creo que tenemos que coger el bus noctámbulo- dijo el poniendo cara de espanto – aunque de seguro vomito… dos días seguidos montándome en el están haciendo efecto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y levanto su varita; al segundo, un autobús enorme se paro frente a ellos.

Ambos se miraron extrañados y regresaron la vista al autobús.

Estaba pintado de todos los colores, con formas de flores y símbolos de la paz, de las escaleras se asomo un muchacho de pelo largo y cinta, con aspecto Hippie.

-Buenas noches, hermanos, antes que nada, paz…amor para todos – dijo dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho- bienvenidos al bote del amor… el bote de despejo de todo odio, la maquina que los llevara donde sus sueño se hagan realidad.

-Estem…creo…que nos equivocam…- empezó Harry

-Si, definitivamente- agrego Hermione

-Pero si es Harry Potter! Muchacho creí que eras otro del Grupo Hippie. Me alegra ver gente normal en el autobús- les susurro levantándose la peluca el chico – bien, y a donde quieren que los llevemos? Tenemos hoy un paquete especial, si pagas un galeón te regalamos, un cepillo viajero, una taza de chocolate caliente y un croissant creo que era…de chocolate – se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un papelito enrollado y lo miro- tal vez también tenga que darles uno de estos…no se que son pero los hippie lo piden bastante y trajeron como para un ejercito…lo prenden y empiezan a chuparlo… que barbaridad también llenan todo con un humo apestoso..

Herm rodó los ojo y miro a harry y movió los labios para que el solo la entendiera "droga…?" termino conteniendo una carcajada y golpeandose el corazon con el puño y luego haciendo el símbolo de la paz con los dedos, harry rió y subió al autobús negando con la cabeza y ayudando a Stan con su baúl.

Se pararon en casa de Hermione, ella se cambio y trajo también su baúl y sus cosas, luego fueron directo al callejón Diagon.

Se registraron en el caldero chorreante y se adelantaron a las compras, en la tarde se encontraron con Ron y Ginny en la heladería.

-Herm! te quedaste en donde harry? Estaba llamando a tu casa por esa cosa…feletono y me dijeron que no habías llegado – le preguntaba Ron.

-Si, es que teníamos mucho que recoger y además estaba muy borracha para llegar asi a mi casa, mis padres me echarían en el acto – dijo riendo.

Ginny sonrió pero su rostro se veía pensativo, como en otro lugar.

-Gin…gin? Gin!- Ron la zarandeo – en que piensas!

-No en nada…- pero un chico castaño se acerco a la mesa y la saludo, diciéndole que fue agradable verla y que se encontraban en el colegio, ginny estaba sonrojada.

-Wepaa! Y ese guapo? –herm le golpeo con el codo con una sonrisa picara.

-Si Ginny Weasley, ese quien era? – casi le grito Ron. Ginny lo miro molesta y lo ignoro.

-Un chico que acabo de conocer, en la lechucería, va a entrar este año en Hogwarts, en 7to igual que ustedes.

-ah si? Pues me las va a pagar si te llega a tocar!

-Ya ron! Que se me cuidar sola! Sabes? No soy de tu propiedad- se levanto y se fue a terminar de comprar lo que le faltaba.

-Si que la has puesto, ron- le dijo harry.

-Gracias por el apoyo!

-Ya, ya! Ahora mis pequeños niños – les dijo apretándoles las mejillas.- vayamos a descansar que tenemos que madrugar mañana.

-Vamos hermione! no seas así! Disfrutemos de nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones- gritaba ron caminando detrás de ella hacia el caldero Chorreante.

La primera noche en el castillo fue entretenida, al menos para Ginny, Harry y Hermione, ya que Ron lo único que hacia era refunfuñar cada vez que se acercaba el chico nuevo o oía hablar de el. Cuando estaba entrando con Harry a su habitación, pudo ver el baúl de Seamus, Dean y Neville, pero vio que había una cama nueva en la esquina con un baúl al frente.

-Genial…sumamente genial… deberían mandarlo al cuarto de las chicas…es un g…

Harry le tapo la boca con la mano, el chico acababa de entrar saludándolos. Empezó a hablarles mientras pegaba en la pared junto a su cama fotos de su antiguo colegio y de el con sus amigos. Harry miro a Ron asegurándose de que se iba a quedar quieto y se acerco a verlas.

En una salía un hermoso jardín, junto a una fuente estaban 4 chicas y un chico. El chico era Oliver, su nuevo compañero, era alto, de brazos no musculosos pero trabajados, su pelo era castaño claro, a veces rubio con los reflejos del sol y tenia ojos castaños.

-Y por que dijiste que te cambiaron de escuela?

-Ah, mudanzas familiares, bueno en… en realidad, yo vivía con mi abuelo, porque mis padres murieron hace años, cuando tenia 3, pero ahora mi abuelo tiene 90 años y no creo que pueda cuidarse ni a si mismo, fue cuando descubrí que un tío vivía aquí en Londres y le pedí que me ayudase. Fue muy amable y dijo que me encantaría este colegio, y también me hablo mucho de ti, harry, y de Ronald y Hermione, pero nunca menciono a Ginny…creo…que me gusta sabes? Es muy linda.

Ron lo miro asesinamente, pero por muy extraño que suene, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, se calmo y los volvió a abrir, con una gran sonrisa…falsa.

Harry suspiro y volvió a Oliver, ahora que lo veía, tenia un no se qué que le recordaba a alguien…pero no sabia a quien.

-Y como nos conoce tu tío? Quien es?

-Oh! Claro se me había pasado decirles, les mando muchos saludos…es Remus, Remus Lupin.

A harry se le cayó la mandíbula casi al suelo y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabia que remus tuviera un sobrino, bueno, de seguro el no lo sabia tampoco y se entero cuando Oliver dio con su existencia y pidió ayuda.

-Wao… nunca esperaba oír eso! Bueno – estiro su mano hacia Oliver- bienvenido.- el chico sonrió y se la estrecho, se tiro en su cama y se perdió en sus pensamientos; Harry y Ron se fueron a acostar, también.

-Te juro que si no fuera porque es familia de Remus, lo mato…- le susurraba Ron.

-Ya se te pasara, es bien agradable.

-Si claro, tan agradable como Malfoy.

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama con las cortinas pasadas, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y en aquel extraño sentimiento que tuvo con harry en su cumpleaños. Pero su cabeza le negaba totalmente que se pudiera estar enamorando de su mejor amigo.

Sintió que alguien la llamaba desde la puerta y se puso de pie, corrió las cortinas y vio la cabeza de Ginny por una rendija de la puerta.

-Ven Herm! – la castaña le chito con un dedo en su boca y señalo a Parvati y a Lavender.- camino hasta la puerta colocándose una bata y salio.

-Herm! Tienes que ver esto! – la cogio de la mano y la arrastro hacia la salida.

-.Oye oye espera… primero, no soy un trapo! Todos me arrastran…luego, que cosa tengo que ver?- dijo siguiéndola por las escaleras del vestíbulo.

-Pues, estaba inspeccionando los cambios del castillo… y fui a las canchas de Quidditch y un chico con su escoba, la cosa es que no lo reconozco, a ver si me ayudas, por que esta para chuparse los dedos! –chillo emocionada.

Llegaron a las gradas y se ocultaron, Hermione pensó en la capa de harry, y lamento no haberla traído, pero Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos con un codazo y señalo hacia los aros. Había un chico con la capa puesta, una bufanda y lentes para volar con visión nocturna. Hermione no diviso ningún color que le indicara de que casa era.

El chico aterrizo en el centro del campo y se acerco a las gradas, justo donde estaban ellas, que se tiraron al suelo para que no fuesen vistas.

Pudieron ver como se quitaba la capa, cargaba una camisa blanca y pantalones, sin ningún escudo de alguna de las casa, se quito la camisa para ponerse una nueva.

Hermione abrió la boca y susurro un "madre mía" al ver el cuerpo del chico, quien volteo extrañado pero se encogió de hombros, se termino de vestir y se quito las gafas.

Ellas no pudieron ver su cara porque les daba la espalda, pero vieron que tenia el cabello liso que le caía hasta las orejas, él se lo revolvió y sacudió la cabeza, guardo todo en el bolso y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Herm puso una mueca de disgusto al no ver su cara al igual que Ginny, pero se fijo en un detalle, había olvidado la escoba, de seguro se regresaba.

Se lo dijo a Ginny y ambas se quedaron expectantes y como piedra, pero nada ocurrió en el siguiente minuto, que pareció una eternidad. Hermione se iba a poner de pie dispuesta a echarle la bronca a quien sabe quien por no haberlo visto bien.

-Es todo un cuerazo! Me preg…- pero Ginny la cogió de un brazo y la tiro al suelo callándola y señalando hacia las puertas del estadio; Allí venia, nuevamente con capa y capucha, se paro frente a ellas sin verlas debido a que estaban debajo de la grada y cogio la escoba, suspiro y la volvio a colocar en el suelo, se quito la capa, dejando al descubierto su cara, pero al instante Hermione profirió un grito.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE! – se coloco la mano en la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya era muy tarde, el chico se asomo y las vio allí, escondidas y expreso una media sonrisa.

-Granger y Weasley….

-MALFOY! – gritaron ambas!

-Estas todo un cuero! – grito Ginny inconcientemente, Hermione la golpeo.

-Claro que no…

-Me estaban…espiando? – dijo el rubio maliciosamente.

-Claro que no!- negó Ginny

-Acabamos de llegar…

-Y…

-Me caí! – termino Hermione

-Claro… - se dio la vuelta y se fue camino al castillo.

Las chicas se quedaron embobadas y se miraron, pero hermione cambio de expresión rápidamente y levanto una ceja.

-espera, ese no era malfoy… me refiero, si era malfoy…pero no… no dijo nada malo…mas bien, fue, extrañamente…indifere…rente? O agradable al muy estilo malfoy?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a hermione que no contara esto para siempre, les empezó a doler la cabeza, había sido muy extraño. Regresaron a sus habitaciones sin decir palabra alguna.

Herm entro a hurtadillas en su cuarto, ya era pasada la medianoche, habían estado varias horas viendo a Malfoy volar.

"no puedo creerlo…malfoy? Espié a malfoy? Y de paso dije que esta bueno!...espera…lo esta!" sus pensamientos le revoloteaban en la cabeza de tal manera que no la dejaban dormir. Estos habían sido unos tres días muuuuy largos…la fiesta de harry, las compras en Diagon, malfoy…malfoy…

Empezó a saltar en la cama, gritando emocionada, y en un momento agarro impulso y, utilizando la cama como trampolín, se tiro hacia la ventana; estaba en plena caída cuando extendió sus brazos y su caída minimizo, poniéndola delicadamente en el suelo, corrió con todo lo que podía a través de los terrenos hasta llegar a las canchas, se sentó en la primera fila de la grada y espero, cuando un chico llego volando del cielo en una escoba que echaba chispas de colores; ella sonrió y se puso de pie, el chico aterrizo frente a ella y le extendió la mano.

Hermione la agarro con una gran sonrisa y monto a la escoba con el, apretó fuertemente sus brazos a su cintura y cogieron vuelo. Ella apoyo su cabeza a la espalda del chico y empezó a susurrarle! _Te quiero mucho, no me abandones por favor… te amo…draco... _

Hermione despertó de un susto con el corazón acelerado, había tenido una pesadilla… no la recordaba muy bien, se sentó en su cama y vio a sus compañeras dormidas, tomo el vaso de agua de la mesa de noche y se lo tomo de un trago, lo coloco de nuevo y este se lleno de nuevo. Se volvió a recostar y trato de recordar, tenia que ver con Malfoy…abrió los ojos de par en par al recordarlo todo vividamente como si hubiera sido real, se restregó los ojos y se dijo a si misma que solo había sido un sueño, aun estaba impactada por lo ocurrido en el estadio.

Trato de dormir de nuevo, pero su cabeza estaba fija en malfoy… su cuerpo, su pelo desaliñado por el viento y su mirada… sin odio, pero misterioso…

Vio su reloj al rato, y vio que había pasado toda la madrugada pensando en él, ya que le era imposible pegar el ojo, se vistió y cogió su bolso, aun faltaban un par de horas para la primera clase.

Bajo al solitario comedor y un plato apareció frente a ella con un nutritivo desayuno: panquecas con chocolate y chocolate de postre, cogió el paquetito y empezó a leer la envoltura mientras masticaba lentamente y aburrida. "ataque al sueño de los pre-exámenes! O…para los enamorados que no duermen pensando en sus príncipes o princesas…" con esto le volvió a la cabeza Draco…

Como podía pensar tanto en el… toda su vida la había molestado y llamado sangre sucia, sin contar que su papá era un mortifago. Resulta que lo ve un día y ¡pum! Se le queda grabado en el cerebro "_quizás ocupo la única neurona que me queda…" _se tapo la cara con ambas manos y se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Iba llegando a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y por ella entro Draco Malfoy mirando una revista mágica.

Su corazón empezó a temblar ligeramente y sintió su cara sonrojada, maldijo para si misma.

-Es solo…una primera impresión incorrecta….- susurro.

-De quien?

-D-..Malfoy! no nada… hey! Que haces me espías acaso? – lo apunto con el dedo y se fue a la puerta sin darle la espalda de manera exagerada. El la miro extrañado.

-no… solo que hablabas sola, pensé que era conmigo…- se encogió de hombros y se sentó a comer, aun no había despertado mas nadie.

Hermione salio corriendo hacia un lugar indefinido y se tiro en el suelo, ensimismada.

-lo hizo de nuevo! Fue amable…ni un _sangre sucia _o _ratón de biblioteca…_ golpeo su cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez y pego un grito.

Se recordó de Harry… creía estarse enamorando de el, pero fue solo un momento de debilidad.

-Al igual que este- se aseguro.

Su mente seguía jugándole malas pasadas, recordó la fiesta y lo que harry llamo pos-fiesta, que fue cuando ella se quedo en su casa. Sintió un escalofrió al recordar el contacto de piel con el chico, estaban bien borrachos pero la pasaron bien.

-Gracias al cielo no me paso nada extraño con harry…solo somos amigos, y pasamos la noche como un par de mejores amigos en una pijamada…un tanto extraña, pero eso- murmuraba en voz baja.

Suspiro en grande y se puso de pie, empezó a caminar hacia la sala común subiendo y bajando los brazos tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

No podían gustarle dos chicos a la vez… porque, primero, era harry! Su amigo, hermano! No podía ser...

Y luego estaba Malfoy que era, malfoy…simplemente malfoy, el malvado desgraciado que hacia su vida miserable cuando estaba cerca… y que ahora tenia un cuerpo de 5 estrellas y no emitía los mismo comentarios de antes…

-¿Estoy en una dimensión paralela, o que!- grito en medio del pasillo.

-Paralela no, querida, se llama adolescencia – hermione volteo asustada a ver de quien era la voz que había sonado de repente, detrás de ella estaba la profesora Trelawnie, la miro con ojos profundos y se señalo la sien con la punta del dedo índice.

-Y usted que sabe? – le bufo Hermione. Y siguió su camino.

-Se mas de lo que crees… tienes que averiguar que te esta tratando de decir tu corazón…quieres probar sensaciones nuevas… dejar de ser la hermione preocupada por los exámenes y trabajos… repito, es la adolescencia y las hormonas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se volteo diciendo.

-No me venga con eso de las hormon…- pero no había nadie, se había esfumado, o desaparecido, miro hacia todos lados y no la vio. Pego un pequeño grito contenido y pateo el suelo, y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su cuarto.

-Tengo que hacer algo al respecto…-Hermione suspiro y se dispuso a continuar su rutina de primer dia de clases, desayuno, listo…ahora hacia el primer salón…


End file.
